Proton
| game=yes | generation= | games=Gold, Silver, , HeartGold, SoulSilver | leader=no | type=no | elite=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Rocket| teamrank= | brain=no | anime=no | }} Proton (Japanese: ランス Lance) is one of the four Team Rocket s introduced in . At that time, all three male Executives were not easily distinguishable, and Proton was not given a name and visual design to distinguish him from Archer and Petrel until . In the games In , Proton is first seen and battled in the Slowpoke Well, where Team Rocket is trying to cut off tails to make a profit. Later, the player meets and battles him for the second time in Goldenrod Radio Tower. Proton is labeled as the scariest and cruelest of Team Rocket, yet also remains one of the more popular Executives. A Grunt in the Radio Tower admits to how she admires him. Proton seems to be very easily aggravated. In Generation II, the character of Proton is, in reality, two characters: an ordinary originally taking his place in Slowpoke Well and a Rocket Executive encountered in the Goldenrod Radio Tower. These two are amalgamated into Proton for Generation IV, who shares both their single Pokémon. Pokémon First battle 560 |class=Rocket |name=Grunt |game=GSC |location=Slowpoke Well |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Second battle 2592 |class=Rocket |name=Executive |game=GSC |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| First battle 480 |class=Executive |name=Proton |game=HGSS |location=Slowpoke Well |pokemon=2}} | | Second battle 1320 |class=Executive |name=Proton |game=HGSS |location=Goldenrod Radio Tower |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes Slowpoke Well *Before battle :"What do you want? If you interrupt our work, don't expect any mercy!" *Being defeated :"You did OK today, but wait till next time!" *After being defeated :"Yeah, Team Rocket was broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities underground. Now you can have fun watching us stir up trouble!" Goldenrod Radio Tower *Before battle :"Stop! I'm known as the Team Rocket fortress! You're not taking another step!" *Being defeated :"The fortress came down!" *If talked to after battle :"You've earned my respect, so here's some advice. It's not too late. You can still turn back." Slowpoke Well *Before battle :"What do we have here? I am often labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket… I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business!" *After sending out last Pokémon :"It doesn't matter where we go, there's always someone that doesn't agree with us…" *Last Pokémon low on health :"Are you serious? Did you come here thinking you could mess with our plans?" *Being defeated :"Grr… For a kid to be this good… I didn't see it coming." *After being defeated :"Humph… Team Rocket was indeed broken up three years ago. But we continued our activities underground. A small obstacle like you won't be much of a problem for our mission. I advise you to be very afraid of what is to come!" Goldenrod Radio Tower *Before battle :"Now, wait just one second! Aren't you the one who got in our way at the Slowpoke Well? I see… You're doing all this because you want to make me angry. Be careful! But since you seem to wish it, I'll show you the full extent of a Team Rocket Executive's wrath!" *After sending out last Pokémon :"Seriously, you'd chase me this far?!" *Last Pokémon low on health :"Ugh… What are you?!" *Being defeated :"Phew…" *After being defeated :"You may have won this time… But all you did was make Team Rocket's wrath grow…" Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Proton appears alongside the other three Executives. He, along with his teammates, take control of Team Rocket from Carr, saying that they will stay true to 's intentions. While Petrel is tasked on finding the Plates related to , Ariana is tasked on stopping intruders from stopping them, Proton is tasked with finding the Sinjoh Ruins. While Ariana battles on Route 38, he and the other Generals arrive on the scene. Suddenly, Arceus appears in front of them and Crystal attempts to capture it, shocking the Generals in the process. Despite her tenacity, Crystal ultimately fails in capturing the Pokémon and is sent flying into a tree. The Generals chase Arceus down and find it battling at the Ruins of Alph. Once Arceus uses its powers and transports them all to the Sinjoh Ruins, the four Generals restrain Arceus and force it onto the Mystri Stage. Using its great powers, they force Arceus to create the legendary Pokémon , , and . Believing they have pleased their boss, Giovanni, Proton, Ariana, and Archer begin tearing up. However, Silver distracts them by flying towards the Pokémon so Gold and Crystal can finish off the other legendary Pokémon. Once they do so, Arceus, now freed from its restraints, uses its powers to send Proton and the other Generals flying. During the final battle with Arceus, Proton stayed away from the fight by hiding behind a rock with his teammates. After the battle had ended, Proton left with the other Team Rocket members and . Pokémon is Proton's mode of flight transportation. He was used to help restrain and pull Arceus into the Mystri Stage. Later, he fought 's Sudobo. None of Zubat's moves are known.}} was seen alongside Proton when he was communicating with the Rocket Grunts about the Plates. None of Weezing's moves are known.}} In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Proton appears in The Revived Team Rocket where he arrives with some s by the Slowpoke Well where they rob some in order to profit their tails. He cameos later on where Jō battles the grunts in Team Rocket's hideout in Mahogany Town. Pokémon was sent out to battle Jō's Totodile. It was simultaneously defeated in the end along with Koffing. None of Zubat's moves are known.}} was sent out to battle Jō's Totodile. It had the upper hand after gave piercing damage to Totodile. However, it got defeated along with Zubat in the end, not before being commanded to use Selfdestruct. Koffing's only known move is .}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Proton in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|enset=Undaunted|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=78/90|jpsetlink=Undaunted|jpset=Reviving Legends|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=076/080|jpset2=Tyranitar Constructed Standard Deck|jpnum2=018/019}} Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Poison-type Trainers de:Lance es:Protón fr:Lance it:Milas ja:ランス zh:蘭斯